<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ethan's Little Secret by Bv12lazybird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968259">Ethan's Little Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bv12lazybird/pseuds/Bv12lazybird'>Bv12lazybird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mpreg, Surprises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bv12lazybird/pseuds/Bv12lazybird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan is hiding something from Mark and can't hide it forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ethan's Little Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Redo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 6 in the morning. The horizon was clear, dark blue with a hint of gold and orange mixed in. A faint sound of birds chirping can be heard from a window. Ethan was in bed, staring at the ceiling of his room. He stared at the white, blank rectangular canvas all night. </p><p>Ethan was exhausted. Bags formed under his eyes from the countless nights of no sleep. His eyes were red and puffy from the tears he poured out every night and the horrible thoughts he had every day. He turned to his side. He looked at the window seeing the sun at the bottom of the horizon rising. Ethan let out a frustrated sigh. </p><p>Ethan rose up from his bed and planted his bare feet on the cold wooden floor. He shivered, not expecting the floor to be that cold. As he stood up, he felt a sudden ache in his abdomen. Grabbing the bed frame, he let out a sharp hiss. Ethan felt extremely nauseous. He knew what was coming. </p><p>He let go of the bed frame and rushed to the bathroom as quickly as possible. He keeled down to the toilet bowl and started pouring out all the vomit from his body. He keeps doing this for about 20 minutes straight, making sure he released everything out of his system. It terrifies Ethan that the feeling of throwing up his entire insides were almost possible. He catches his breath. </p><p>After the torture of vomiting of what he ate yesterday for breakfast, he stood back up and walked back to his room. He crawled on the bed and into the sheets. He tried his best to drift right back to sleep. </p><p>Ethan peaked an eye open. He turned to his nightstand. Ethan saw the his digital alarm clock. The time read 10:48 a.m. He groaned knowing that he had to get for the day. Ethan wondered if he could be a little late for the day he had planned with Mark. After all he didn't have to be at Mark's house until 1:30 p.m.</p><p>Ethan struggled to get out of bed. This morning was the only time he had some decent sleep. What happened in the morning is what made him sleep out pure exhaustion. The vomiting left a foul smell on his breath. It was the only motivation he had to go to the bathroom and shower. He rose up from his bed once more. He laid his feet on the wooden floor but this time it made the slender boy feel uneasy and shaky. He stood up from the bed and processed to slowly and carefully walk to the bathroom. </p><p>Ethan grabbed a towel from behind the bathroom door. He then took off the grey stained covered sweat pants and the saggy pink muscle shirt. He turned on the hot water and closed the drain from the tub. As the water poured, Ethan started to inhale the warm mist from the room. He checked the water one last time, to make sure it wasn't boiling and closed the faucet. Ethan stepped into the tub to test the waters and then proceeds to dip his pale slender body in after. The hot water relaxed Ethan's muscles. In the bath tub, Ethan had the same horrible thought he had everyday. It was a mental tug of war, hide his little secrect until the time comes or tell the truth and deal with it now. Ethan spoke to himself, letting the echos of the bathroom refresh his dilemma. </p><p>"What am I gonna do....I can't hide this forever....What will Mark say? What Mark says no!! WHAT IF MARK LEAVES FOR THE SUDDEN AND BIG WEIGHT GAIN!! I can't hide this forever!! I have to tell him."</p><p>"I don't mind the small issue that I have. Actually, it's not even an issue at all... I know Mark....we've been dating for 3 years now...but what if Mark doesn't want to handle the commitment of dealing with me! Or the-"</p><p>Ethan heard a ring. It was a notification from his phone. He scoffed, wondering who would bother Ethan's thinking time. Ethan noticed the time on the screen. It was 12:15 p.m. Ethan wanted to stay in the tub a little while longer but knew at this rate he'll be at Mark's house by 2 or 3 p.m. He hurried to unclog the drain and turned on the shower head. </p><p>After the shower, Ethan rushed to his room to find a pair of clean clothes. The only problem was that whatever he tried on, he felt uncomfortable, too tight, hot, bloated or just plain fat. After looking through his whole closet, he found a white shirt that wasn't too baggy and sweat pants that kinda looked like jeans from a distance. Just to be safe, Ethan wore his yellow sweater to hide the barley noticable bump on his abdomen. </p><p>When Ethan was finally ready, it was almsot 1:24 p.m. He remembered to check his phone to see who texted while he was taking a bath. It was Mark. </p><p>Mark: Hey baby! ;p </p><p>That was the one word Ethan didn't wanna hear today. </p><p>Ethan hesitated to text Mark back but he was sure it was just check up for today's Unus Annus video. If he didn't answer eventually, Mark will call. </p><p>Ethan: Hey babe. Sorry for not answering you. :(</p><p>Mark: It's fine. Is everything ok?</p><p>Ethan: Yea, just a bit nauseous is all. </p><p>Mark: Aww :( Do you need anything? We don't have to record today, if you don't want to.</p><p>Ethan: No!! I'm fine. Let's just record today so we don't have to tomorrow. I'll be ok :*</p><p>Mark: ok :) Be careful tho! You don't have to be here now. Take your time. </p><p>"That would've nice to know eailer" </p><p>Ethan remarked. </p><p>Ethan left his home and drove to Mark's house. Once he reached his destination, Ethan was focusing to breathe properly. His palms were sweaty and clammy and his heart was pounding out of his chest. Ethan decided that it was best to tell Mark the big news when they were alone. Ethan sat in the car for a brief moment. He was recalling a memory he had a week ago.</p><p>[Transition to flashback]</p><p>Mark and Ethan were at Mark's place watching a movie. An ad came on the television about diapers and wet wipes. Ethan chuckled and then spoke.</p><p>"Wouldn't be nice to have a mini me and you running around your house?"</p><p>Ethan said in a naive and excited tone.</p><p>"Oh God no!!"</p><p>Mark laughed. </p><p>"Why not Mark?"</p><p>"Not there's anything wrong with that babe- I...you know...they.."</p><p>While Mark was trying to explain why, Ethan had a frown on his face. </p><p>"Ethan...don't give me that look. There's nothing wrong with having kids..but right now? It would be exhausting! We would go out less, feed them, bathe them, burp them....they only cry and poop, poop and cry and repeat that till...god knows when! Besides I still wanna have time to try to put in you chains and mount you down raw... leave a nice bite mark so the world can see you're mine."</p><p>Mark leaned in on Ethan's neck and started kissing it. Ethan giggled and continued to let Mark lick and kiss his white pale neck.</p><p>[End of flashback]</p><p>Ethan was unaware of that he sat in the car for too long. He got another text from Mark. </p><p>Mark: hey babe, you ok? </p><p>Ethan: yea why?</p><p>Mark: You've been parked outside my house for about 15 minutes now. </p><p>Ethan: oh...</p><p>Ethan got off the car and went to Mark's door. Just as he was about to knock, the door swung open. It was Mark</p><p> </p><p>"Baby!!"</p><p>Mark hugged Ethan as tight as he could. Ethan was frightened by how tight Mark was hugging him. </p><p>"Mark stoop!" </p><p>Mark automatically let go. He was puzzled why Ethan didn't want a hug. Ethan always loves hugs. </p><p>"Eef. Why are you wearing a sweater and sweatpants. It's hot outside!"</p><p>"Really? I feel super cold."</p><p>"Okay?"</p><p>Mark said in a confused manner. </p><p>Today Mark and Ehan were recording a video for Unus Annus. The video was.....hydro dipping a baby and oh how Ethan was concerned, well before Ethan and Mark dipped the baby, they dipped a dust pan, Will Smith, a helmet, paddle, and a dildo. Ethan got stuck to a bush, and he wanted to yell at Mark. </p><p>"I'll give you this Amy."</p><p>"Why don't you give me a gift babe?"</p><p>"which one do you want Amy? The dust pan or the helmet?"</p><p>"WHY DON'T GIVE ME A GIFT BABE!?"</p><p>The loud question concerned Mark and Amy. Since Ethan was being super sensitive out of nowhere. He got butt hurt being reminded of how poorly he took care of his robot baby and to make matters worse, Mark even playful denied that he didn't make a baby with Ethan, after dipping the baby, Ethan saw the broken off head and Mark explaining how peaceful the baby is. Quiet and not crying . </p><p>Ethan sweats nervously.</p><p>After the "fun" the boys had. Ethan was relieved that he didn't have wear a sweater in the hot sun and squatting down almsot all the way to the floor.He wondered how all the woman of delt with being pregnant in this condition. It was hard. It was painful. It was exhausting. Mark began to notice how many times Ethan had to go to the bathroom but he didn't think much of it but Mark believed it was one of those days where duty keeps calling you back. </p><p>Mark was upstairs in his room editing the video of Unus Annus. Ethan stood at the door, mid way of knocking. He took deep breaths. He kept telling himself that he had to do this. </p><p>Ethan knocked on the door. The door unlocked and Mark was standing there. </p><p>"Baby!!" </p><p>Oh how Ethan was terrified of that word. </p><p>"Hey Mark. Can we talk for a minute?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"You might wanna sit down Mark.."</p><p>Mark sat down on the couch of his room. Ethan also sat down as well. Ethan tired his best to come up with the right words. </p><p>"Mark...there's something I need to tell you...it's been bugging me for about...9 weeks now...'</p><p>"Why so specific? And what's wrong? Is everything ok?"</p><p>Ethan teared up and chocked on his words. </p><p>"There's something I want to confess..."</p><p>"You...slept with Jack on Christmas didn't you?"</p><p>"MARK!!!!" I'M NOT A WHORE!! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT!!!?!"</p><p>"Well it was Christmas!! We got so hammered! And oddly enough both of you were in my room! Bare ass!!! -"</p><p>"Noooo Mark! I didn't sleep with Jack!! It's something else...." </p><p> </p><p>Ethan started to tremble and studdard, now knowing his boyfriend had his doubts about him. </p><p>"I'm..."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I'm..."</p><p>"Eef! You're scaring me...what are you trying to say!"</p><p>"Mark....I'M PREGNANT!!"</p><p>Mark stood still. He couldn't handle the information he was given. He tried to his best to say something but he was absolutely...stuck! Ethan began speaking again but his voice kept cracking.</p><p>"I understand if you want to rethink things! Or leave me but I'm sorry I'm not giving up or getting rid of my chil-"</p><p>Mark grabbed Ethan and pulled him in closer. Mark kissed Ethan on the lips. Mark then pulled back seeing Ethan confused. Mark then said</p><p>"Babe...why on Earth would I reconsider anything? I'm so happy!!....Can I see...?"</p><p>"See what?..." </p><p>Ethan asked. </p><p>"Our child! I can't believe it!! This is the best thing that has ever happened to me!! I'm gonna be a Dad!!! We're gonna be parents!!!"</p><p>Ethan took off his sweater and his shirt. His pale abdomen exposed. The tiny bump laid on the bottom of Ethan's belly, barley stretching the hem of his underwear. Mark puts a hand on the tiny bump. Rubbing it smooth and gentle. Mark then realized an important question.</p><p>"Is it a boy or a girl?"</p><p>Ethan smiled. </p><p>"I haven't done the ultra sound yet...I was more worried about this. Besides I think I don't know till....21 weeks?"</p><p>Mark leaned down and planted tiny kisses on Ethan's belly. Ethan was finally relieved that a gaint weight on his shoulder dissapeared. Mark then said something that Ethan would remember for the rest of his life and knew that Mark would be with him all the way through this pregnancy</p><p>"Hehe....I can't wait till you come out. We'll play lots of games and have so much fun!! Welcome to your new family."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>